It Runs In The Blood
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Caleb and the boys are off on a whole new adventure when someone from the past comes back to cause more trouble. Especially when the trouble starts with Caleb's sister
1. Caleb's Baby Sister

Caleb was driving with Pogue they were on their way to meet Reid, Tyler, and Sarah. Pogue hadn't been sleeping much he has been having nightmares about a girl being tortured to death. Caleb, Reid, and Tyler have been trying to help him figure out what they mean and who this girl is.

These nightmares have only been happening while Pogue has been sleeping. That is until now when Pogue was pulled into the nightmare. Caleb looked over at Pogue and noticed he was sweating Caleb asked, "Pogue are you okay man?" Caleb grew worried when he didn't answer and then Pogue started gasping for air after catching a glimpse of the girl. "Pogue what is it?" Pogue looked at Caleb wide eyed "What's wrong?"

Pogue gasped, "I saw the girl from my nightmares again I know who she is."

Caleb questioned, "Well who is it?"

Pogue answered, "Your sister."

Caleb slowed down his driving, pulled out his cell phone, and called his sister. He put the phone to his ear as Narissa puzzled, "What do I owe the pleasure of this call for?"

Caleb asked, "Riss where are you?"

Narissa said, "Driving home."

Caleb questioned, "You mean back to the dorms?" Narissa sighed "Where are you?"

Narissa spoke, "In New England."

Caleb puzzled, "What are you doing there? I mean here?"

Narissa responded, "Hold on a second I am going to pass this slow poke." Just then another mustang Rousch passed Caleb "Alright, so what do you mean by here?"

Caleb asked, "Riss did you just pass a mustang."

Narissa puzzled, "Yeah why? Wait how did you know that?"

Caleb hit the gas and stated, "Alright I am right behind you so slow down, I'm going to pass you and then I want you to follow me." Caleb sped up and got in front of her and then placed the call on speaker phone. "Why are you not in California? And why are you not in school?"

Narissa took a deep breath and sighed, "I was kicked out."

Caleb glanced at Pogue and puzzled, "Why were you kicked out? What did you do?"

Narissa replied, "I rather not tell you while you're operating a vehicle."

Caleb questioned, "How long have you been here?"

Narissa answered, "For about four months."

Caleb said, "You've been here four months and you have never called to say _hey I'm in town_."

Narissa exclaimed, "I didn't know you were here remembering it was you and mom that decided to leave me in the dark about where exactly home is."

Caleb quieted down and questioned, "alright so why here?'

Narissa explained, "Because Spencer Acamedy is a great school and I was hoping to get in."

Caleb spoke, "That is where I and the boys go and we haven't seen you."

Narissa answered, "That is because I'm afraid to apply."

Caleb puzzled, "Why?"

Narissa responded, "Because every other top school I have applied for has turned me down because the school in Cali has blacklisted me."

Caleb pulled into the apartment complex himself, Pogue, and Narissa got out of their cars. Narissa saw Pogue and squealed, "Pogue!" Pogue gave her a hug and then they went up to the apartment. "So is this where you live?"

Pogue spoke, "No this is just a getaway place for us four boys."

Narissa looked at Caleb and he embraced her into a hug. Caleb said, "Three years has been too long you've grown up so much." Narissa smiled "So what happened in Cali?"

Narissa leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed, "I was being harassed by this guy I went to the school officials, but they refused to do anything. Because this guy's family was helping out the school financial wise."

Pogue remarked, "Wow that sounds familiar." Caleb nodded knowing he was referring to Chase.

Narissa continued, "Well one night he attacked me and tried to rape me" Caleb tensed up. "So I tried to push him off of me but he was stronger than I. Then I don't know I just got this ball of energy and I pushed him off of me. The next day I got called into the dean's office to find out this guy was in the hospital with a concussion" Caleb glanced at Pogue. "The guy told the dean I was the last person he was with. So the dean assumed I had hired someone to attack him because of the accusations I was saying about him harassing me. So they kicked me out even though they know the truth and know it was self defense."

Caleb asked, "What's the guy's name?"

Narissa replied, "It doesn't matter you can't do anything."

Caleb remarked, "Me and the boys can do plenty."

Narissa stated, "Caleb listen to me it doesn't matter he's not in Cali anymore. He transferred out about two months ago I don't know where he is."

Pogue puzzled, "I want to know how this guy goes a concussion?"

Narissa spoke, "When I pushed me off of me he…" She paused "He flew back twenty feet."

Pogue asked, "How did you manage that?"

Narissa sighed and Caleb questioned, "Rissa what is it?"

Narissa explained, "You're never going to believe me, but remember when you boys turned thirteen." They nodded yes "I always felt left out like I was different from you boys, so then I just realized I am different from you."

Caleb puzzled, "Different how?"

Narissa focused on the coffee pot and cup she lift it up in the air without touching it. Caleb and Pogue looked wide eyed at her Narissa stated, "Right before I turned sixteen I started doing things like that. Then on my birthday I could do more and with more power."

Caleb looked at Pogue and questioned, "Do you think she ascended at sixteen?"

Narissa asked, "ascend what?'

Pogue answered, "Ascended means to gain full power."

Caleb responded, "You're not different Riss we have powers too we just got them before you. We thought the females in the family didn't gain power because you never shown any signs. That is why we kept sending you away we didn't want this life for you."

Narissa stated, "So it's true what they say about our fore fathers. We really are decedents from the Salem witch trials our families were the survivors." Caleb nodded yes "I wish you would've told me at least you had the boys I had to discover it all on my own."

Caleb replied, "I'm sorry, but now you're not alone not anymore."


	2. The 411

Meanwhile Sarah met with Reid and Tyler she asked, "Where are Caleb and Pogue?"

Reid answered, "We figured Caleb would be with you."

Sarah responded, "I've been trying to call him for the past hour he's not answering his phone."

Tyler pulled out his phone and tried calling Pogue. He hung up and looked at them he spoke, "No answer."

Reid replied, "Well I am sure nothing is wrong they probably just got tied up with something."

Sarah said, "I'm going to go try the apartment bye guys" Sarah left.

Tyler questioned, "You really think nothing is wrong?"

Reid stated, "No I really think something is wrong" Tyler looked at Reid.

When Sarah arrived at the apartment she walked in and found Pogue in the kitchen. Pogue looked up and whispered, "Shhh she just got to sleep."

Sarah puzzled, "Who?" Sarah continued to Caleb's room to find him sitting on the edge of his bed; with a young girl laying down sleeping. Caleb saw Sarah he stood up and pushed her out the door "Who is she?"

Caleb answered, "My baby sister" Sarah's jealousy disappeared. "God Sarah thing are a mess" Caleb fell into her arms.

After a few minutes they went into the kitchen Sarah said, "Reid and Tyler have been trying to reach you also."

Pogue pulled out his cell and called Tyler, "Hey you need to get to the apartment Narissa is here."

Tyler questioned, "As in Caleb's sister?" Reid glanced up at Tyler after hearing the information.

Pogue answered, "The one and the same."

Tyler replied, "We're on our way" Tyler hanged up with Pogue.

Reid asked, "What is Rissa doing here?"

Tyler responded, "I don't know but we should probably head over there."

Within fifteen minutes Tyler and Reid arrived at the apartment. Reid puzzled, "What is Rissa doing here?" Caleb threw him a warning glance "Narissa" Reid quickly corrected himself. "What is Narissa doing here?"

Caleb explained, "She got kicked out of school because some asshole attacked her. Rissa protected herself against him, but I guess the school didn't want to view it that way."

Reid stated, "I say we go kick this guy's ass and show him he doesn't mess with one of us."

Pogue spoke, "That isn't the worst part."

Tyler responded, "There's more?"

Pogue remarked, "The school she was at has blacklisted her academic future; she will be lucky if she gets accepted into a public school."

Caleb sighed and then added, "And she has powers."

Tyler puzzled, "What?"

Caleb stated, "I think she ascended at sixteen, but I'm not really sure."

Reid questioned, "How is that possible?"

Caleb replied, "I don't know, but we need to find that out. Also Narissa is never allowed to be alone" Caleb glanced at the three boys. "You know those nightmares Pogue has been having" The three boys nodded yes. "Pogue finally saw the identification of the woman and it was Narissa. So until we figure out what these nightmares mean, and what they have to do with Narissa. She is not to be left alone is that clear."

Tyler said, "Absolutely."

Reid spoke, "You got it."


	3. Not Alone

Caleb stood in the doorway of his room watching his sister sleep. Sarah came up from behind and hugged him resting her head on his right shoulder. Sarah spoke, "Big brother keeping an eye on his baby sister."

Caleb replied, "I just haven't seen her for three years and now she's all grown up. Plus she has to deal with all this crap and she had to do it alone."

Sarah said, "But she's not alone anymore now she has you, the boys, and me."

Caleb turned around and gave Sarah a smile he responded, "I never want this life for her." Caleb turned to face his sister again "But is it selfish of me to say I'm happy she's here? I mean I have always wanted us to live together."

Sarah stated, "That is not being selfish to you want your sister with you Caleb, that is called love." Sarah reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go get on sleep on the couch" Caleb smiled and nodded okay at her.

A few hours later Caleb laid his hand on his sister's head stroking her hair of her face. Caleb was instantly getting visions of the guy attacking his sister. It felt as if he was pulled into her dreams. Caleb felt the fear from his sister he wishes he could make out the guy's face.

Narissa woke up screaming and in a hot sweat Caleb pulled her into him and whispered, "Its okay you're safe here." Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Sarah entered the room. Caleb pulled away from her and looked Narissa in the eye "He raped you didn't he?" Tears began swelling in Narissa's eyes and she nodded yes. "And the last time when you flung him you were afraid he was going to do it again?" Narissa nodded yes once more.

Narissa puzzled, "How did you know?"

Caleb answered, "I can't explain it, but when I laid my head on your head it was like I was being pulled into your dream."

Narissa looked over and saw the boys she slightly smiled. Narissa spoke, "Hey Tyler, Reid" Narissa didn't recognize the girl "And…"

Caleb said, "That's Sarah my girlfriend."

Narissa responded, "I think I would like to take a hot shower and change." Caleb nodded, so they all left the room and gave Narissa some time alone. After Narissa was done she walked into the front room "I think that I need a therapy secession female style."

Caleb questioned, "Like what?"

Sarah smiled and replied, "Shopping."

Narissa answered, "Exactly let's go Sarah we'll meet up with the boys later."

Caleb stated, "I don't want you going alone."

Narissa puzzled, "Why?"

Sarah responded, "She's not I will take care of her later boys." Sarah and Narissa then left.\

**(AN: Sorry for the few mistakes in the 1st chapter I have changed them, and I hope you enjoy. I appreciate constructive criticism and I love hearing from you all.)**


	4. Gaining Knowledge

Sarah and Narissa arrived at the local mall. Sarah said, "You and Caleb have the same taste in cars I see."

Narissa spoke, "They were actually a gift from out mother. Have you met my mother?"

Sarah answered, "Yes I have" Narissa nodded. "Do you and your mother get along? I have just noticed there is a big difference between her and Caleb."

Narissa replied, "Things have weird between all of us since dad died."

Sarah thought 'they told her he died and she doesn't know the truth. I am going to have to have a chat with Caleb.' Sarah spoke, "I'm sorry."

Narissa asked, "So how did you meet my brother?"

Sarah replied, "We met at a party and I don't know we just clicked."

Narissa responded, "I'm glad you clicked because you're beginning to grow on me."

Sarah smirked, "Well it's nice to have someone else around who knows how to handle Caleb."

Narissa smiled and remarked, "Oh all the things I could tell you about my dear big brother."

Sarah stated, "Narissa this is the start of a beautiful friendship." The girls laughed as they hit the stores.

Meanwhile the four boys went back to Danvers' Manor Caleb thought 'I really wish mother was here for once.' Caleb and the boys went into the library and began searching through books for answers. Caleb walked over to Pogue and asked, "Find anything?" Pogue shook his head no as Caleb sighed.

Tyler then walked over with a big, old, and dusty book. Tyler said, "Listen to this 'In case of a female being born into one of the chosen families; there is a seventy five percent chance she will be weaved into the covenant. If this does occur she will not begin to receive her powers until right before her sixth teen birthday, and then she will not ascend until her twenty first birthday."

Reid puzzled, "So then she didn't ascend?"

Caleb spoke, "Let me look at that book" Tyler handed the book over to Caleb.

Pogue questioned, "Where did you find that Ty? I have never seen it before."

Tyler answered, "I found it in the bottom of some chest."

Caleb's head instantly popped up and puzzled, "What chest?"

Tyler walked over to a chest that was next to his mother's favorite chair. Tyler responded, "This one it was underneath all those quilts."

Caleb's expression changed to a serious and aggregated look. Pogue noticed the instant change and asked, "Caleb what is it?"

Caleb stated, "That's my mother's special family memory chest. She never lets anyone touch because she says it holds very precious items."

Reid questioned, "So what exactly are you getting at?"

Pogue replied, "Caleb is getting at that his mother knew about Narissa this whole time." Caleb then walked out of the library and was determined to get some answers.

**(AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update I just started a full time job and it has taken a lot of time out of me but I promise not to leave you guys hanging anymore.)**


	5. The Answer Revealed

Caleb went to his private study and called his mother who was over in France. His mother answered, "Caleb it is good to hear from you; although I will admit I am a bit surprised that you have called."

Caleb was not in a mood for small talk, so he tried his best to make himself remain calm. That is until he started talking, "So mother dearest when you were going to let me know that Narissa was going to get powers. How could you not tell me? You made me believe that she was safe from all of this, and in reality she wasn't/ If I would've known I could have at least done something to make her feel like she wasn't alone on this." His mother remained silent "Don't you have anything to say?"

His mother spoke, "I was only doing what I thought was for the best."

Caleb puzzled, "By making her feel like she was different? By not telling her that it ran in our family? So instead she thought that there was something wrong with her."

His mother questioned, "Has she ascended yet?"

Caleb shook his head and replied, "Have you not read the book? It says she can't ascend until her twenty first birthday."

Mother stated, "No Caleb the Danvers are different from everyone else's. Our family doesn't go by the history books; we don't follow a pattern line. Your father was told by his father that the Danvers are at top of the food chain, so to speak. Caleb you are more powerful than any of the other boys including Mr. Collins."

Caleb puzzled, "What does any of this have to do with Riss ascending?"

Mother answered, "We don't play by the same rules."

Caleb mumbled, "I get that mother."

Mother exclaimed, "Your sister was the chosen one the only female to gain powers. Your sister will ascend more than once just a little by little after her sixth teen birthday. When she turns twenty one she will gain ultimate power."

Caleb asked, "Like dad?"

Mother replied, "Yes, but at twenty one she will receive power that will stop herself from aging. So that she won't die like your father. She can also give you and the boys that power as well to keep you four from aging and dying off." Caleb sat down in a chair thinking _how is any of this possible? _"Your father knew if word got out that we had a daughter who gained that kind of power; than every enemy we have ever had would be after your sister. They would try and take that power from her or possibly get her to will her power to them."

Caleb fell silent and then finished, "Than she would die." Caleb had a new perspective on the current situation at hand "You sent her away to protect her."

Mother responded, "Yes, but now that you two are together; which I am assuming she is there. I want you two to stay together I want you to take care of her. I want you to take care of each other can you do that for me?"

Caleb answered, "Yeah mom I can do that."


	6. We Need To Talk

Sarah excused herself to the bathroom and then called Caleb. She asked, "So when are you planning on telling her the truth about your father?"

Caleb questioned, "Did she say something?"

Sarah answered, "She just said things have been weird between her mother and her since your father died."

Caleb puzzled, "Did you tell her anything?"

Sarah replied, "No, but I think you should."

Caleb sighed and said, "Why you and Riss come over to the house."

Sarah asked, "Danvers Manor."

Caleb spoke, "Yeah."

Sarah hung up with Caleb and went back to Narissa. Sarah said; "Caleb wants us to come over to the house" Narissa nodded.

Sarah and Narissa arrived at Danvers Manor and Narissa gasped, "Wow, so this is home."

Sarah glanced at Narissa unsure what to say so she asked, "Ready to go in?"

Narissa nodded and when they entered the house. Narissa walked over to Caleb and just hugged him. Caleb gave Sarah a confusing look and Sarah just shrugged. Narissa whispered, "It's good to be home."

Caleb spoke, "It's great to finally have you home." Caleb embraced his sister in a warm hug.

Narissa separated and asked, "So did you find anything out yet?"

Caleb answered, "Yes, but I need to talk to you first." Caleb looked at Sarah then back at Narissa "Alone." Narissa turned and looked at Sarah and then back at Caleb.

Narissa spoke, "Sure."

Caleb led Narissa into one of the studies Caleb glanced at Sarah and the boys before closing the door.

Pogue asked, "What is that all about?"

Sarah answered, "He's going to tell her the truth about their dad."

Reid said, "It is going to be a long night."

Tyler spoke, "It's going to be like stepping into the depths of hell in there." Pogue nodded at Tyler as the four of them stared at the closed doors.


	7. Truth About Dad

In the Study Narissa asked, "So what's going on?"

Caleb took a big breath and said, "I need to talk to you about dad."

Narissa spoke, "Okay."

Caleb stated, "You might want to sit down" Narissa looked at him questioningly and then sat down. "Remember when dad died?" Narissa nodded "Well he…he…didn't die."

Narissa questioned, "What do you mean he didn't die? I was at his funeral I saw him go into the ground."

Caleb replied, "It was an empty casket" Narissa looked at him blankly. "He was aging in a sick way because of the great amount of power he had, so we…"

Narissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Narissa puzzled, "How you have kept this from me? You know how close dad and I were?" Narissa's eyes began to swell with tears. "Is he…"

Caleb answered, "No he died about two months ago." Narissa just stood there not saying a word for a few minutes. "Riss, are you okay?"

Narissa looked at him and exclaimed, "Am I okay? Let's see I just found out my father didn't die years ago, but just two months ago. Then my family kept it a secret from me. Do you think I am okay?"

Caleb replied, "Narissa, you have every right to be upset."

Narissa stated, "You're right I do." Narissa opened the doors of the Study and saw everyone standing there with worried glances. Narissa laughed and turned to look back at her brother "So everyone else knew but me wow I feel so lucky." Narissa didn't give anyone time to say anything back to her before leaving the house.

Caleb walked out after her and yelled, "Riss stop." But Narissa didn't listen she just peeled out in her mustang and Caleb watched as she tore off down the road.

Pogue walked up behind and stated, "Give her some time to cool off. Tyler and Reid are going to follow her and keep an eye on her." With that said Tyler and Reid hopped on their crotch rocket bikes and took off in the direction Narissa took off in.


	8. Cooling Off

Tyler and Reid followed Narissa as she pulled off onto one of the side roads. It was an area that the boys knew all to well. Narissa stopped the car and got out taking in a deep breath. She heard the two bikes pull up behind her Narissa said, "Hi boys."

Tyler and Reid walked up to her and Tyler asked, "Are you okay?"

Narissa replied, "I will be…I just need time to cool off…I just don't get it I guess."

Reid questioned, "Would you have understood about everything that was going on with your father?"

Narissa responded, "Probably not, but they could have explained everything to me. Caleb knew how close we were."

Tyler stated, "Yeah you and your dad were close which is why he wanted you in the dark to keep you out of this live. He probably thought he was doing what he needed to do for his little girl."

Narissa looked at Tyler and whispered, "It still doesn't make it any easier or right."

Tyler spoke, "Of course it doesn't…but taking it out on Caleb isn't what your dad would want either."

Narissa puzzled, "Why do you always have to right?"

Tyler remarked, "Because I am the wise one of the bunch."

Reid started laughing causing Narissa to smile. Reid asked, "So what would you like to do to cool off."

Narissa answered, "Anything except going back to the house."

Reid smiled and stated, "We could give Rissa a crash course on her abilities."

Tyler nodded and questioned, "How about it Riss?"

Narissa smiled and spoke, "Alright let's do it."

Reid started walking towards the edge of the forest Tyler and Narissa followed him. Reid stopped once reaching to where the canyon was. Narissa looked down she couldn't even see the bottom from where they were. Tyler said, "Down there is where your brother and Sarah met."

Reid asked, "So you ready to go down there?"

Narissa puzzled, "And how are we exactly supposed to get down there?"

Tyler and Reid smiled at one another Tyler answered, "Like this." Then without warning Tyler took a step off the edge of the canyon. Narissa gasped as Tyler just jumped off. Once Tyler landed at the bottom he yelled, "You two coming or what?"

Narissa looked at Reid puzzling. Reid stated, "Channel with your powers and connect with them. Just become one instead of something separate." Narissa closed her eyes and concentrated until she felt this power surge go through her body. She opened her eyes looking at Reid he smiled seeing her eyes all black "Good job you did it." He held out his hand to her "Let's go." Narissa hesitated "Don't be scared you'll loose focus and then something will happen that wouldn't be good." Narissa nodded taking his hand and then together they stepped off the canyon and landed safely at the bottom.

Narissa exclaimed, "Oh My God! That was a rush and so cool."

Tyler stated, "And that was only the beginning."


	9. Thrills

Caleb paced back at Danvers' Manor he glanced over at Pogue and Sarah and puzzled, "What is taking them so long? And why haven't they called yet?"

Pogue answered, "Everything is fine Caleb. They are probably just helping her cool off before bringing her back."

Caleb questioned, "How do you know that everything is fine?"

Sarah responded, "Because if everything wasn't fine you would be able to sense it."

Caleb remarked, "I didn't sense it before."

Pogue replied, "Yeah, but you weren't connected with her before as you are with her now."

Caleb gave in and nodded he said, "All I want to do is make it so she doesn't anymore, and now she is hurting because of what I have kept from her."

Sarah spoke, "Caleb that is not your fault."

Caleb asked, "What do you mean it's not my fault?"

Sarah explained, "It was your parent's choice not yours okay…They were adults and made that decision not to tell Narissa. Therefore it was not in your control, so stop blaming yourself."

Caleb knew what Sarah was saying was true, but part of him still believed it was his fault. Until he hears it otherwise from Narissa he will continue to believe that.


	10. Are You Nuts?

Meanwhile out on an empty road sat Reid and Narissa in her car. Reid stated, "Okay all you have to do is hit the pedal until you reach about 90. Tyler will be doing the same thing on his bike and you two will crash into one another."

Narissa turned to look at Reid in the passenger's seat with wide eyes and exclaimed, "Are you nuts!"

Reid smirked, "Probably, but you have to trust me on this." Reid smiled at her "It will be fine as long as you focus." Narissa took in a deep breath then put the car in drive. "Just focus." Narissa slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Narissa tried really hard to concentrate. "Relax just let the power flow through you."

Narissa looked up and saw Tyler coming at a full speed at her. On the opposite side of the road was a semi truck it was honking its horn obliviously telling Tyler and me we were driving at one another. Narissa panic and severed to miss Tyler and ended up hitting the semi truck. As she hit the semi truck the car went to pieces and than went back together. Narissa got wide eyed as the undamaged car skidded to a stop. Narissa glanced over at Reid and Tyler hopped off his bike and ran over to the car. Tyler opened Narissa's door Tyler asked, "Riss are you okay?"

Narissa remained quiet Tyler looked at Reid and Reid questioned, "Rissa?"

Narissa snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the two boys. Narissa answered, "That was…so freakin awesome!" Narissa cracked a smile along with Tyler and Reid. "So what is next?"

Tyler and Reid shrugged Tyler said, "I don't know, but we need to get out of here before the truck driver comes asking questions."

Reid smirked, "How would you like to go make some money?"

Narissa gave him a quizzical look and asked, "What do you have in mind?" The two boys then smiled at one another.

Tyler replied, "Don't worry it is fun."


	11. I Am Safe Because Of You

Tyler, Reid, and Narissa went over to Nicky's. Upon arriving they ran into Aaron and his boys at the pool tables. Aaron spotted Tyler and Reid first and spoke, "Well boys come back to lose some more money."

Reid leaned over the table and stated, "Actually we brought someone to whoop your ass."

Aaron spotted the girl behind the boys and asked, "Who is that firing beauty?"

Narissa rolled her eyes at Aaron and said, "Narissa Danvers, and just who might you be?"

Aaron walked over to her holding out his hand for her to shake and answered, "Aaron Abbot at your service." Than he pondered her name in his head and questioned, "Danvers?"

Tyler responded, "That's right Aaron meet Caleb's sister."

Aaron replied, "Did not know Caleb could have such a ravishing beauty in his genes." Aaron smiled down at her and then looked at the boys, "So where is this person that is supposedly supposed to kick my ass."

Narissa laughed and remarked, "You're looking at her."

Aaron slightly smiled at her and replied, "I'm not gonna play you."

Narissa asked, "What's wrong afraid to get beat by a girl? Or is it you're afraid to get out smarted by a Danvers?" Narissa crossed her arms across her chest and stared him down.

Aaron smiled at her as his boys were like 'oh' at her comment. Aaron stated, "Rack' em up boys." So the game started and Narissa played fair at first. "So how about we livin this game up?"

Narissa puzzled, "What do you have in mind?"

Aaron purposed, "Winner gets the money in the pot plus a kiss from you."

Narissa smiled and asked, "So what do I get when I win? Because I don't want a kiss from you?"

Aaron eyed her carefully and stated, "If you win, you can have anything your little heart desires."

Narissa nodded and shook his hand, "Deal and when I win I will let you know what I want."

Reid walked over to her and asked, "Ready to turn on the fun?"

Narissa smirked at him and remarked, "Absolutely." The game started up again and Narissa started sinking the balls right and left. She could have won this game on her own, but what fun would that have been. "Here it is Aaron the last of my balls, not getting worried over there are you?" Narissa smirked at Aaron hit her cue ball using her powers the balls missed all his balls and knocked the eight ball in. Narissa placed her pool stick on the table and stated, "Guess I win. I need to sleep on what I want from you, but you will be hearing from me. Boys grab the money and let's go."

Tyler and Reid were snatching up the money and Narissa began to walk away when Aaron grabbed her arm whipping her back around until she was facing him. Narissa angrily stated, "Let go."

Aaron replied, "You know what I think you cheated, and therefore I win and just for that I intend to get my kiss." Aaron pulled her forward and planted a kiss upon her lips as Narissa began to struggle against him.

Reid and Tyler looked up and caught sight of this and instantly interceded. Reid pulled Narissa away and before Aaron could protest his fist met Aaron's face. Narissa ducked and Aaron got a hit on Reid before Tyler instantly dropped the light above him onto Aaron. Tyler pulled Reid away and said, "Let's get out of here."

So the three of them took off as a brawl just began to break out. They headed back to the Danvers' Manor. Upon opening the door Caleb instantly greeted them along with Pogue and Sarah. Caleb asked, "Are you okay? Are you still mad? I'm so sorry."

Narissa paused and then looked at him and answered, "Don't worry about it.'

Caleb narrowed his eyes at her and questioned, "Why?'

Narissa took a deep breath and replied, "Because I know you were just doing what you were told to do. You were trying to protect me and for that I cannot be mad. "

Caleb smiled at her and then smiled at Sarah. Caleb asked, "Are you hungry?"

Narissa answered, "Famished."

Caleb replied, "Alright well how about we all go down to Nicky's?"

Narissa's eyes went to concern and Tyler responded, "I don't think that would such a great idea."

Caleb narrowed his eyes towards Tyler and Reid just now getting a full complete look at their appearance. Caleb questioned, "Why? Oh wait...don't answers let me take a guess. You were just there. What happened?"

Reid spoke, "Aaron and the boys..."

Caleb cut him off and yelled, "Forget it Reid I don't need to hear anymore." Caleb walked away from Narissa over to Tyler and Reid. "You guys what played a game of pool cheated and then caused a fight with Aaron right? Damn it you two."

Narissa would not stand for this and started to remark, "Now just hold it right there Caleb."

Reid exclaimed, "Don't bother Narissa he already has his mind made up about us. That all we do is cause trouble." Pogue walked over to Caleb holding him back in case he decided to go after Reid, "But he never once stops to think that we might have actually gotten into a fight for something different."

Caleb puzzled, "Oh so you didn't play Aaron and the boys at pool?" The two boys remained quiet, but continued looking at Caleb. "And you didn't use your powers to win?" The silence remained, "Yeah that is what I thought."

Narissa stated, "That may be true Caleb, but they got into the fight after Aaron started to force himself on me." Caleb's tense was starting to disappear and the redden face began to lighten. Pogue released his grip from Caleb, "That's right Aaron was forcing a kiss on me and Reid and Tyler were defending me. That is when a fight broke out and we left."

Caleb was the one who fell silent now and responded, "Sorry...I just assumed...I'm sorry."

Tyler spoke, "its cool." Tyler did the handshake with Caleb.

Caleb looked at Reid and questioned, "Reid?"

Reid looked at Caleb and spoke, "Yeah it's cool." They also did the handshake.

Caleb stated, "Okay so no Nicky's."

Narissa replied, "So I can cook for us."

Caleb remarked, "That is alright I have had enough fear in my life tonight."

Narissa smirked, "Just for that you have earned yourself contaminated food." Sarah and the boys laughed at the Danvers' siblings.


	12. New Student & Old Faces

The next day Caleb and Narissa went to talk with the head master of the school. Once they were in his office they all took a seat. The headmaster spoke, "Well Miss Danvers you have exceptional grades and your test scores are better than your brothers." Narissa sent a smart aleck smirk at Caleb, "But for some reason headmaster Williams has black listed you. I know him personally." Narissa thought 'great it's all down hill from here. "I also know that he runs his school a little different than I run mine. You see I know that money buys him a lot…I know I don't know all the details of your situation Narissa, but I know your brother and his words are good enough for me." Narissa's expression perked up and she looked him in the eye. "Narissa welcome I think our school will be lucky to have you as an asset."

All three of them stood up and Narissa shook his hand and stated, "Thank you so much." Caleb thanked him as well and then the two left the office.

Upon walking down the hall Sarah and Kate approached them. Caleb smiled and said, "You're looking at your new fellow classmate."

Sarah exclaimed, "Congrats Narissa."

Kate questioned, "What are you two up to now?"

Caleb answered, "Well I was just about to give her the grand tour."

Sarah instantly interrupted, "Oh let us." The two girls grabbed Narissa and pulled her away before either one of them could object. Narissa turned and waved to Caleb as they rushed her off.

So Sarah and Kate gave Narissa the tour of the campus. They had came to the entry way of the gardens when Kate said, "Okay I am in serious need of a bathroom break," Sarah nodded in agreement.

Narissa replied, "I will be out in the garden." So the two girls disappeared inside as Narissa wandered into the gardens. It was so peaceful and beautiful out there. She lost track of time it seemed like she had been out there for awhile when in reality it had only been a few minutes. She decided to go check on the girls and when she turned around a guy was standing right behind her and startled her. She then took a good look at the male form and her mouth fell open, but no words came out…

The guy smirked, "What's wrong Narissa…not happy to see me?"

Narissa took a deep breath and asked, "What are you doing here?"

The guy answered, "Well I am a student here…have to say you got guts coming to the school that I transferred too."

Narissa responded, "Trust me if I would have known you were a student here. I would have never…"

The guy interrupted, "Never enrolled. I highly doubt that…so you're telling me you wouldn't enroll even with your brother being here."

Narissa was a bit surprised to here him mention her brother. Narissa puzzled, "How do you know about him?"

The guy laughed and stated, "I know everything about you and your world." He placed his hand on her face "Take care my sweet I will be seeing you soon."

Narissa got chill the instant he touched her and her nerves were racked when he left her. Narissa's thoughts were broken when Kate and Sarah joined her. Kate asked, "You ready to go?"

Narissa seemed on edge and a bit uneasy; which Kate and Sarah both noticed. Sarah questioned, "Riss, what's wrong."

Narissa shook her head and tried to regain her composure and answered, "Nothing, so where to next?"

Sarah and Kate looked at one another and Sarah said, "The boys just called they want us to meet them at Nicky's."

Narissa walked ahead of them and replied, "Great let's go."


	13. Have Something I Didn't Have Before

When the girls met the boys at Nicky's Narissa didn't say hello or anything just walked straight to the bar. Everyone questioned this and Caleb asked, "What's going on?"

Sarah responded, "We have no idea we were having a good time and then something in her mood changed out of no where."

Tyler left the group and joined Narissa at the bar Tyler asked, "What's going on Rissa?"

Narissa smiled at him and spoke, "Just ordering some food."

Tyler looked at her and leaned on the bar right next to her. Tyler questioned, "No I mean about today?"

Narissa glanced at him long enough for Tyler to know something was wrong. Narissa did try to pull it off though and answered, "Nothing. Why would it be?"

Tyler gave Narissa that look and said, "Please don't give me that crap. I know something happened, so why can't you just tell me."

Narissa turned and looked at him and spoke softly, "I can't" Narissa glanced around her as Tyler's face fell.

Tyler said, "I thought me of all people you could talk to especially since we're both the babies of the group."

Narissa looked down at her hands and replied, "I can't talk to you here."

Tyler looked back at the table where everyone else was. They were all talking and looks like they were conversing. Tyler then thought of something, "Don't worry I got a plan."

Narissa looked confused at him while he walked away from her. Narissa went and joined the others at the table. Tyler walked over to the jukebox and put on a slow song and then walked over to the table and held out his hand to Narissa "Would you care to dance?" Narissa looked at him puzzling then at everyone at the table who also had similar expressions.

Narissa accepted his hand and walked out to the dance floor. Narissa remarked, "This is your idea of getting me alone to talk to you everyone is watching us now."

Tyler smirked, "But this way no one will interrupt us. Plus if we would have gone outside someone would have came out and then really be asking questions to what we were talking about."

Narissa spoke, "Okay, so you have a point."

Reid watched the interaction between Tyler and Narissa and could not help, but grow green with envy. Sure they were of same age, but Tyler knew how he felt about her. Reid knew Tyler just went go after her like that. Of course it didn't help when Sarah made a comment.

Sarah asked, "Does Tyler like Narissa?"

Caleb remarked, "He better not."

Sarah answered, "Big brother speaking." Caleb threw her a look.

Tyler looked at Narissa and spoke, "So..."

Narissa took a deep breath and said, "That guy who made my life a living hell is here."

Tyler looks around and asked, "Where?"

Narissa replied, "No he is going to our school"

Tyler responded, "You gotta tell Caleb."

Narissa stated, "Yeah right he would kill the guy."

Tyler puzzled, "And that's a bad thing?" Narissa threw him a look. "Riss he attacked you, got you kicked out of your school, and black balled you. You can't just let him get away with it or better yet, do it all over again."

Narissa spoke, "I know...but you know Caleb's temper."

Tyler sighed, "Yeah, but I want you to be safe."

Narissa stated, "I am I have an advantage here than I did there."

Tyler questioned, "Yeah what's that?"

Narissa smiled and answered, "I have my brothers here."

Tyler slightly smiled and nodded. Tyler responded, "Fine for now I won't say anything, but if he harasses you in anyway I am telling Caleb no objections."

Narissa nodded and spoke, "Deal." The song ended "Thanks for the dance Tyler." They walked back to the table and another slow song came on. Narissa smiled at Reid and asked, "How about a dance Reid?"

Reid smiled while jumping up and saying, "Of course." Reid and Narissa were now on the dance floor and Reid held Narissa close to him, ''This is nice."

Narissa smiled and spoke, "Yeah it is."

Caleb gritted his teeth and Pogue questioned, "What do you have against Reid anyways?"

Caleb gave him _a__re you serious look?' _Caleb stated, "He's Reid is that not enough reason?"

Jessica answered, "Well maybe she will be good for him you know they could be good for each other. "

Caleb remarked, "How is he going to be good for her? What contributions of his personality would I want to rub off on Narissa?" Caleb looked around the table and no one said anything. "Exactly my point I would rather Tyler date her then Reid."

Tyler just had taken a drink of his drink when Caleb said that and began choking, "Excuse me."

Caleb puzzled, "What you're telling me you don't have a crush on Narissa?"

Tyler scoffed a laugh, "Uh no."

Caleb asked, ''Then why did you ask her to dance?"

Tyler answered, "I was being nice. That's what brothers do right?" Tyler looked at him and shook his head. "Besides I think Narissa just thinks of him as a brother."

Caleb questioned, "How do you know that?"

Tyler responded, "Because she told me when we were dancing she was happy that here she has her brothers."

Caleb looked at him and then the song started winding down and Caleb got up and walked over to the two. Narissa and Reid separated and Caleb puzzled, "May I?"

Narissa smiled at him and spoke, "You may." Caleb and Narissa started dancing "This is nice."

Caleb smiled at her and said, "Yeah it is...the last time we danced like this was on your when you were 13 and I was 15."

Narissa finished, "Oh my gosh at that debutant that Mom and Father were throwing at that resort in Tampa."

Caleb laughed, "Yeah I think I have gotten better since then."

Narissa smiled and responded, "You have." Narissa started laughing, "All we need now is for Pogue to get sick from eating too many olives."

Caleb laughed, "Oh my god I can't believe you remember that. I totally forgot about that."

Sarah looked at them and stated, "At least they are laughing and not yelling."

Pogue said, "It's good to see Caleb laughing again." After the song ended they came over busting

up laughing. "What's so funny?"

Narissa answered, "We were just reminscening about that debutant in Tampa and talking about olives."

Pogue's face turned green and stated, "That is not funny."

Jessica puzzled, "Oh a Pogue story I want to hear."

Tyler started laughing, "I remember that Pogue kept eating these olives and he ate so many that he got sick."

Pogue remarked, "I can't eat Olive to this day." Everyone started busting up laughing it was too freaking funny.


	14. Overprotective Brothers & Unwanted Past

Narissa and Caleb finally made it home after dropping off everyone. Narissa walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Narissa sighed, "It's good to be home."

Caleb stood in front of her and smiled. He placed his hands in his jean pockets and replied, "Well it's good to have you home."

Narissa debated whether or not she was gonna ask this, but decided to go for it. Narissa questioned, "Got any pictures of Dad?" Caleb cocked his head to the side "…Like recent ones?"

With that said Caleb walked over to a nearby desk and pulled out a frame that was inside one of the drawers. Caleb spoke, "This was taken about one month before he died." He nervously handed it to her.

Narissa saw the insecurity emotions off of Caleb's expressions. Narissa slowly took the frame and looked at it. As she held it in her hands she was a bit taken by surprise by the way he looked so aged. Through it all though a small smile formed on her face and she spoke, "You can still tell it's him."

Caleb smiled and was relieved that she reacted like that and not some other traumatic way. Caleb replied, "Yeah you can…he still had that stubborn and spunk in him during his last days too. I guess by the looks of it you take after him." Narissa opened her mouth in shock and took a small pillow cushion off the couch and threw it at him. Caleb ducked "Hey watch it…that was supposed to be a compliment."

Narissa remarked, "Uh…huh. Well I'm not the only one who looks like him." Narissa gave him a soft smile "I was always afraid that because I was so young that I would forget what he looked like, but then I realized that anytime I needed to remember what he looked like all I had to do was look at you and I would be instantly reminded."

Caleb took a deep breath and then stated, "Thanks Riss that means a lot to me." Caleb smiled at her as he caught Narissa yawning. "You should turn in."

Narissa said, "Yeah I need some sleep."

Caleb responded, "Your bedroom is the first room on the right upstairs…it was always supposed to be yours."

Narissa smiled and said, "Thanks…goodnight." Narissa went to her room and smiled at the decorations it looked like something dad would have put together for her. Narissa crawled into the big comfy bed and snoozed off to sleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

The next day Caleb and Narissa went to school it was Narissa's first day. It was gonna prove to be quite an interesting day though she did not know that yet…Narissa instantly spotted Sarah and Kate. Narissa said, "Hi Sarah, hi Kate."

Sarah asked, "Hey Narissa, what's your first class?"

Narissa answered, "It's…" Narissa looked down at her schedule "…Men and Women in society then American Lit."

Kate responded, "Both Sarah and I are in those classes with you."

Caleb smiled at the three girls and remarked, "Well at least I know you are in good hands."

Narissa smirked, "Are you sure I'm ready to go to classes all by myself?" She was being quite a smart ass, but was enjoying every minute of the brother and sister relationship finally.

Sarah and Kate both started laughing and Caleb threw her a look. Just then Pogue walked up and kissed Kate on the cheek. Caleb asked, "I'm sorry is it a bad thing that I'm worried about my baby sister?"

Narissa was about to respond to him, but Tyler and Reid walked up. Reid smirked, "Hello ladies."

Narissa smiled and spoke, "Hey Reid, Tyler" Then the bell rang. "Alright off to this men and women class. Maybe I will learn something about over protective big brothers." Narissa winked at Caleb.

Tyler stated, "Hey Reid and I are in that class too."

Narissa remarked, "Well now I know I will have some fun especially with my two boys in there and my two girls." Narissa smirked at Caleb, "See big bro…and don't worry in very good hands." The four of them started down the hall to class with Reid arm wrapped around Narissa's waist.

Pogue smiled shaking his head, but his smile faded after looking over at Caleb. Pogue said, "Caleb…breath…" Caleb watched a moment more and then headed off to class not saying a word.

The hours had passed by rather fast and the lunch bell had rang Narissa was on her way to meet everyone. Math class was the only class where she didn't know anyone and it sucked. Narissa felt someone touch her arm and she stopped frozen in her tracks when she heard that voice, "Hey Narissa."

Narissa whirled around and questioned, "What are you doing here? And what do you want from me?"

Chase asked, "Isn't it obvious?" Narissa looked blankly at him…if she knew what he wanted she would have found a way to get rid of him by now. "I know what you are."

Narissa felt her heart stop…what the hell he knew Narissa had to stay calm. Narissa replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chase remarked, "Oh but I think you do." Chase then winked at her and walked away.

Narissa rushed to meet the group where they said to meet at the lunch table. Narissa hadn't reached them yet when Tyler came up behind her and spoke, "Hey…" He looked at her expression and posture. "What's wrong?"

Narissa answered, "I need to talk to you, but not now." They finally reached the group and Narissa put on a fake smile "Hey guys and girls."

Caleb smiled and asked, "How has your day been?"

Narissa spoke, "It's been good…last period sucked because I didn't know anyone." Tyler watched Narissa for most of the lunch period no one else seemed to notice. She had been weird since yesterday and Tyler was determined to get it out of her, but maybe she was finally gonna confide in him and tell him.


	15. 1st Sneak Out

Way later in the night Narissa was laying in her bedroom on her bed trying to go to sleep. She then heard a knock on her window she looked at her clock and it read three a.m. She got out of bed and peered out her window…it was Tyler. She opened the window and spoke in a low voice, "Tyler what are you doing here?"

Tyler remarked, "Being the first to sneak you out of the house…now come on."

Narissa smirked and changed into clothes, grabbed her jacket, climbed out the window, and jumped into Tyler's Escalade. Narissa asked, "So what is the real meaning by springing me?"

Tyler puzzled, "Why can you not just believe that I want to hang out with you; just the babies together sneaking out and causing trouble?"

Narissa answered, "Because we're just driving and not going to a party."

Tyler threw her a look and stated, "How do you know that we're not."

Narissa asked, "Are we?"

Tyler held her gaze and not saying anything for a few seconds. Tyler smirked, "No, but that is not the point."

Narissa arched an eyebrow and questioned, "Then what is the point?"

Tyler remarked, "I don't know…" Narissa laughed "I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me and it will stay just between us, and I have to say Riss…I am starting to worry about you...and you were the one that said you needed to talk to me. So talk…"

Narissa looked at him and took a deep breath and sighed, "Well remembers that kid I told you about? The one from before?" Tyler nodded at her "Well he…he…he says he knows what I am." Narissa looked Tyler very nerve racking which Tyler picked up on.

Tyler stated, "You have to tell Caleb."

Narissa spoke, "I can't…"

Tyler remarked, "Than I will…" Narissa gave Tyler a pleading look. "No I can't keep this a secret this involves all of us Narissa. He needs to know. He is the best way to try and stop this." Narissa knew that there was no way out of this Caleb would have to know. Tyler already warned her that if something happened again that he would tell Caleb, and since it did involve all of us…Caleb would have to know.

Narissa finally nodded and spoke, "Alright, tomorrow we will gathered the boys together and tell them what's going on."

Tyler nodded and stated, "Good…well I better get you home before Caleb wakes up and realizes you're gone." Narissa smiled and nodded at him.


	16. Livin' In A Ghost Story

On the way back to Danvers' Manor the road stretched out before them lit up only by the full moon above. Narissa stated, "Got to hand it to Tyler this is a sweet ride."

Tyler glanced over at her and said, "Thanks I just felt the Hummer was so more my style than a mustang."

Narissa opened her mouth and asked, "And just what is wrong with a mustang."

Tyler smiled and shook his head, "Nothing…I think a car suits everyone's style. Cars are yours and your brothers. Something big like a hummer just happens to be mine." Tyler glanced back at the road noticing a car coming in their direction with their lights off. So Tyler flashed his lights at him and continued on down the road.

Narissa questioned, "What are you doing?"

Tyler answered, "His lights were off."

Narissa stated, "I don't think that was such a good idea."

Tyler remarked, "That is the universal sign for hey buddy your lights are off."

Narissa replied, "It's also an invitation for trouble."

Tyler formed a little smile and glanced at her and then back at the road. He puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Narissa explained, "It happens back in California all the time. It's a gang incitation thing." Tyler chuckled at her as she continued on. "They send out their new members in a car with their headlights turned off then the first person that flashes their lights at them their supposed to hunt them down and run them off the road. It's a game to them."

Tyler responded, "I don't know what Alfred Hitchcock movie you were living in, but here it's just simple driver curtsey."

Narissa slumped back in her seat and huffed, "Fine I am making it up."

Tyler said, "Now I never said you were making it up it's just some people forget to turn their lights on."

Narissa spoke, "Hey I hope I am wrong…" Narissa then caught sight of the side mirror and saw the car behind them now with their lights still off, "But I'm not…he's following us."

Tyler looked in his own side mirror and replied; "Now you're paranoid."

Narissa asked, "Am I?" Narissa turned around to look in the back window and as she did the bright lights came on behind them. Narissa sat back facing forward.

Tyler questioned, "What is this guy's problem?" Then the car behind them sped up and was riding Tyler's bumper.

Narissa exclaimed, "God you just had to be the Good Samaritan didn't you."

Tyler stated, "Can we just save the part where I told you so for later please." All of a sudden the car ran up into the Hummer and boy we felt it. "What the hell was that?"

Narissa said, "There's a truck stop ahead."

Tyler looked out into the darkness and asked, "Where?"

Narissa spoke, "Right there." She then grabbed the wheel causing them to turn off a dirt road and the car behind them to go flying passes them.

Tyler pulled down the road and into the parking lot of a truck spot one Tyler didn't even knew existed. Tyler got out of the Hummer and went to the back in of it and noticed some dents. Tyler murmured, "Damn it!"

Narissa pulled out her cell phone and said "I can't get a signal."

Tyler pulled his out as well and replied, "Mine either…" Tyler and Narissa then went inside the truck stop diner and as they walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

They walked over to the pay phone and there was an out of order sign on it. Narissa sighed, "Why is this not surprising."

A waitress came over and asked, "Can I help you?"

Tyler questioned, "Do you mind if we use your telephone?"

The waitress answered, "Over there" she pointed to the broken pay phone.

Tyler remarked, "That one is out of order."

The waitress stated, "Well I guess you are just out of luck."

Tyler took a deep breath, "Look lady I am having a bad time here." Narissa glanced backwards and spotted the car parked outside. She looked wide eyed it was the same car that was chasing them down. Narissa tugged on Tyler's arm as he continued trying to talking to the waitress and Tyler turned to her and asked, "What?"

Narissa spoke, "Look."

Tyler turned to see what she was fussing about and spotted that car next to his Hummer. Tyler turned back around and looked at the people before him. He was beyond frustrated and pissed off. Tyler stated, "Alright which one of you is it? Which one of you freaks smashed into my car. "

Just then an awful large man approached Tyler and stated, "Get out of my place."

Tyler remarked, "Oh no someone in here smashed into my Hummer."

The man replied, "Not my problem."

Tyler insisted, "Oh it is your problem...it's every body's problem."

The man yelled, "Leave!"

Tyler made a grimace face and responded, "Oh you really should think about seeing a dentist."

Narissa pulled on Tyler's arm making him walk backwards and out of the diner. They got back in the Hummer and headed back down the road towards home. Silence filled the car along with amounts of tension. About ten minutes later…Tyler slammed on the breaks of the Hummer and that damn car was stopped about twenty feet in front of them. Tyler gasped, "You got to be kidding me."

Just then Tyler started revving up his engine and Narissa questioned, "What are you doing?"

Tyler said, "Just hold on" Narissa looked nervously at Tyler…this was getting way out of control. The car started to rev its engine back and Narissa swallowed back the fear that was leaping in her throat. Then Tyler threw the car into gear and started towards the car and the car did the same. As they grew nearer to one another Tyler threw up the E break and turned the car in the opposite way of the car coming towards them. The car drifted off the side of the road into a tree.

Tyler was panting hard and Narissa had enough. She pulled her seat belt off and opened the passenger door. Narissa got out and stated, "Pop your back end." Narissa started heading to the back of the Hummer. Tyler exclaimed in an almost high pitch voice, "Where are you going?"

Narissa said, "Just do it."

Tyler regained his composure and opened his door and made motions in following her. Tyler popped the back end and Narissa grabbed the base ball bat she knew was in there. Narissa held it tightly in her hands and started towards the car that seemed to be stuck. Tyler asked, "Are you nuts?" Tyler sighed watching where Narissa was going and followed her "I have got to start hanging with less angry women."

Narissa knocked on the window of the driver's side and stated, "Get out of the car."

No movements came from the car, so Tyler slowly gripped the door handle and opened the door. Narissa prepared herself to swing when they noticed there was no one in the car at all…they looked around and could see nor hear any movements or breathing. Tyler shut the door and asked, "What do you say I take you home now?"

Narissa spoke, "Yeah that would be good…thanks for a lovely sneak out."

Tyler replied, "Yeah…sure…any time."

So Tyler and Narissa made it back to Danvers' Manor and Tyler walked her back to her window and watched her safely in. Narissa slumped down in her bed and couldn't help to shake the feeling that something freaky had happened tonight.


	17. Something Is Up

In the morning Pogue arrived at the Danver's Manor he smelled pancakes lingering through the house. Pogue walked into the kitchen and saw Narissa cooking on the stove. Narissa turned seeing Pogue she gave him a smile and said, "Hi Pogue."

Pogue stated, "I had almost thought you guys had gotten a cook."

Narissa smiled and spoke, "Nope just me."

Pogue remarked, "Well at least I didn't walk in here and find Caleb at the stove."

Narissa laughed and asked, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Pogue answered, "If you want to continue living then yeah…don't eat your brother's cooking." Narissa put some pancakes on a plate and slid them over to Pogue. He took his fork and cut off a bite and placed it into his mouth. "MMM…Yeah you and Caleb so not alike" Narissa started laughing.

Caleb walked into the kitchen he looked to be a little on edge and spotted Pogue and Narissa laughing. Caleb asked, "What is going on here?"

Pogue mumbled in between taking bites of food, "Your sister can cook…she is not like you when it comes to food at all."

Narissa cracked a smile and handed Caleb a plate. Caleb questioned, "Is that so?"

Narissa smirked, "You eat and I am going to take a shower."

Caleb set the plate on the table and looked at Pogue. Pogue caught that expression and asked, "What is going on?"

Caleb answered, "I don't know."

Pogue questioned, "What do you mean you don't know? You can talk to me man."

Caleb sighed, "I mean I seriously don't know I just know something is wrong. I can sense it something is going to happen today." Pogue's expression changed which Caleb had noticed "What?"

Pogue took a deep breath and then let out the air and answered, "Well that's why I am here so early…since I woke up in the middle of the night and something just feels wrong. I don't know what it is either, but I just can't place it."

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Something is going to happen today I can just feel it."

Narissa walked back into the kitchen and said, "Forgot my coffee." Narissa noticed Caleb had not touched his pancakes yet "You even haven't tried them yet."

Caleb looked down at them and said, "I don't know sis."

Pogue stated, "Go ahead man they're heaven."

Caleb closed his eyes and took a bite when he opened them he spotted Narissa and Pogue smiling at him. Finally Caleb cracked a smile "Alright they are pretty good."

Narissa remarked, "Of course they are" Narissa smiled and headed back upstairs.

Caleb replied, "Ok whatever happens today we need to be on our guard." Pogue nodded in agreement with Caleb.


	18. Invisible Man

Pogue, Caleb, and Narissa arrived at school Tyler and Reid were waiting at the front of school. Pogue smiled and stated, "Hey boys" High fives to them both "Anything exciting going on?"

Reid stated, "Well Tyler here had a wild dream about invisible drivers chasing him."

Narissa looked at Tyler and then Tyler exclaimed, "It was not a dream it was the truth."

Pogue and Caleb looked at one another and then back at the boys. Narissa decided to pop in and questioned, "What about this invisible driver?"

Tyler explained, "There was I was on a drive last night and I flashed my lights on at this guy from oncoming traffic he didn't have his lights on."

Narissa remarked, "There was your first mistake" She smirked at him.

Caleb stated, "She does have a point there."

Tyler exclaimed, "What do you mean? It's a common curtsey."

Pogue replied, "Have to say its trouble."

Tyler looked around the group and Narissa was so getting a kick out of this. Tyler looked at Reid and asked, "Want to help me out here?"

Reid shook his head no and remarked, "Hell no because I would not even have given someone a common curtsey, but if I did me sure as hell wouldn't be rattled about it."

Caleb interrupted, "Anyways…"

Tyler stated, "Anyways the guy turns around and then runs into my freaking hummer and left a freaking dent. So then I lost him, but then he ended up at the same rest stop as me and then I took off before whoever it was…"

Pogue arched an eyebrow and questioned, "So you still don't know who the driver was?"

Tyler answered, "No so I kept on driving and then I slammed on my breaks to find the guy stopped in the middle of the road ahead of me."

Caleb puzzled, "How the hell did he get in front of you?"

Tyler stated, "I have no clue how…anyways so I decided to play a little chicken and the guy swerved like I thought he would and ran into a tree. Eventually I got out and decided to go check it out."

Narissa smirked, "Well how brave of you."

Tyler shook his head smiling at her and continued, "I yelled for the guy to come out and when he didn't me opened the door and…"

Reid finished it up, "…and there was nothing there."

Caleb arched an eyebrow at that and puzzled, "Are you serious? A real invisible man?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and remarked, "Fine ya know what don't believe me I don't care."

Caleb laughed slightly and replied, "I was just asking a question."

Tyler responded, "I know what you were implying."

Narissa said, "Well I believe you."

Caleb stated, "Well you should."

Narissa questioned, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Caleb replied, "Well you did sneak out with him…so I imagine you should believe him."

Tyler and Narissa both looked shocked at one another. Narissa asked, "How did you…"

Caleb responded, "How did I know? Come Rissa I invented sneaking out in that house. Plus the fact Tyler is not very quiet by any means."

Tyler spoke, "I was so quiet."

Caleb remarked, "Next time you want to sneak my sister out of the house try doing by texting her instead of knocking on the window. I have excellent hearing just so you know."

Narissa questioned, "So if you knew we were sneaking out why you didn't stop it?"

Caleb replied, "I figured you couldn't get into too much trouble with Tyler, but I guess I was wrong."

Sarah and Kate joined the group and Sarah spoke, "Hey everyone, what's the morning gossip."

Pogue smirked, "Narissa and Tyler sneaking out last night."

Sarah gasped, "Really, and big brother is cool." Caleb smirked at her and then wrapped his arm around her waist and planting a kiss upon her cheek.

Caleb replied, "I can be cool."

Narissa started cracking up laughing and replied, "Really in that case will be sneaking out again tonight."

Tyler asked, "We are?"

Caleb stated, "No, no, no…see you just proved me wrong by thinking Tyler and you couldn't cause trouble."

Narissa spoke, "I am not the one that caused the trouble."

Tyler looked at her and puzzled, "Are you implying that I did?"

Narissa remarked, "Mr. Common curtsey."

Kate laughed along with Sarah and replied, "Damn, sounds like we missed a very interesting conversation."

Tyler responded, "I am not the trouble causing one you should be worried about let's talk about the person who is grabbing the baseball bat and approaching the car like she's going to open a can of whoop ass."

Reid asked, "What are you talking about? I thought you were the one who approached the car first? The brave one?"

Tyler rolled his eyes at Reid and the other two boys were smirking at this point. Narissa remarked, "Brave is not how I would phrase it."

Tyler cut in and replied, "Now, now don't even say it in fact don't even think it."

Everyone started laughing just as the bell rang, so Tyler, Reid, and Narissa headed to their classes."

Reid asked, "So is this a sneak out strictly you two or can anyone gets on this party train?"

Caleb called out, "The party train is finished."

Narissa turned her head partly around and winked at her brother, "Whatever you say."

Caleb turned to Sarah and remarked, "If you ever get married and have kids I just have one favor."

Sarah smiled and asked, "What's that?"

Caleb answered, "No girls…please."

Sarah, Pogue, and Kate started cracking up laughing as they headed into school.


	19. New Friendships & Plans RevisedVersion

Narissa separated from the boys and started to head to her classroom when a male student approached her, one that she did not know. "Hi, I don't believe we have met" He extended his hand out to her. "I'm Aaron Abbot."

Narissa turned looking at the boy that she had met at the bar that one night, "Yeah we already have.:"

Aaron cocked his head to the side and questioned, "We have? I think I would have remembered that."

Narissa looked at him and remarked, "Yeah I am the girl that kicked your ass in pool and then you proceeded in trying to force yourself on me. Ring a bell now?"

Aaron looked almost surprised by her answer and spoke, "Oh…well yeah I remember that now…listen I'm sorry and I know I was just being a jackass, so I am sorry for that too. I will just be on my way"

Narissa was caught off guard by his reactions and was most definitely intrigued by his actions as well. Narissa stepped forward and stated, "Wait, why…are you leaving?"

Aaron turned back around with his evil expression that had faded and responded, "Because I was a jerk to you and if your brother shows up…well not his or the group's favorite person as you probably could have guessed by Reid and Tyler's feelings towards me."

A small smile had appeared upon Narissa's face and smirked, "Well maybe we could try starting over, I believe in second chances, but just a forewarning. If I turn out to be wrong about you and this is just some act you're trying to pull…I will be someone you don't want to know got it."

Aaron nodded with a smile towards Narissa and said, "Well I think I can do that. How about for starters you let me walk you to your class?" Narissa smiled at the fact that Aaron was giving her a chance despite the rift between him and Caleb. Narissa nodded to his question and they headed down the hall. Aaron looked to his side as they walked and puzzled, "So, if I may ask why are you giving me a chance?"

Narissa shrugged at first and then replied, "The way you presented yourself to me said a lot about your personality. You started it off on the wrong foot, but then you apologized and then was taking the high road by walking away and I think that says a lot."

Aaron smiled at her and before he could reply back to her Kara approached them and asked, "Hey Aaron, who is your friend?"

Aaron replied, "Kara meet Narissa, Narissa meet Kara. Narissa is Caleb's younger sister."

Kara said, "Wow, I didn't even know Caleb had a sister."

Aaron remarked, "Join the club."

Kara arched an eyebrow and questioned, "What is Caleb going to say when he sees you walking her to class?"

Narissa stated, "If he knows what is good for him it will be nothing."

Kara looked at the girl and puzzled, "Even though we're not on your brother's friend list."

Narissa responded, "I am a big girl and I can make my own judgments on people. I'm not going to just be rude and a bitch because he doesn't like you. I'm not that way."

Kara smiled at the girl before her and remarked, "I like you already."

Narissa laughed, "Thanks, I think I like you too."

Aaron spoke, "Spend enough time with her and you will begin to think she's annoying."

Kara's mouth dropped open and playfully slugged him in the arm while exclaiming, "Hey!" Aaron and Narissa started to laugh she was enjoying the company of new friends.

_A couple hours later at lunch_

Narissa walked up to her normal group of people and said, "Hey guys and gals what's up?"

Pogue answered, "We're discussing a weekend trip."

Narissa sat down at the round table and asked, "Really? Where are you thinking of going?"

Kate remarked, "Out in the woods…ways a way from civilization…where there is no indoor plumbing…amongst creepy crawlies and such…" Kate wore a disgusted expression and not satisfied with this idea was apparent.

Narissa questioned, " Camping really?"

Caleb smiled and asked, "Absolutely are you down for it?"

Narissa exclaimed, "You bet I am."

Sarah looked over at Kate and replied, "Looks like you are out numbered Kate." Kate crossed her arms across her chest and was almost pouting about the decision made.

Pogue walked over to her place his arm around her waist and spoke, "Come on babe, we are going to have fun."

Kate threw him a look and whined, "I am not so sure about that."

Narissa questioned, "Kate, have you ever been camping?"

Kate mumbled, "No."

Reid scoffed at that, "Well you can't be knocking it until you have tried it."

Tyler stated, "You have been partying out in the woods before."

Kate looked at Tyler and remarked, "That is different not like we sleep in the woods."

Narissa gave her a sympathetic look and replied, "You will have fun Kate and you can bet that with all of us there…that it won't be boring." Kate shrugged at her, but still was not happy about this.

Reid smirked at Kate, but his smirk quickly went away seeing two people approaching. Reid stood up and with a stern voice said, "I think you're lost."

This had everyone's attention and Caleb and Pogue also stood up, but mostly to keep Reid from doing anything stupid. Caleb spoke, "Reid" It was a warning for him to chill.

Aaron smirked, "I come in peace."

Caleb asked, "What do you want Aaron?"

Aaron questioned, "Kara and I were wondering if Narissa wanted to hang with us after school?"

All eyes had fell upon Narissa except for Caleb's whose remained on Aaron. Caleb remarked, "Yeah right…nice try Abbot."

Kara spoke up, "He's serious."

Narissa saw the tension of the whole group and not just from her brother; which did concern her a bit. If the whole group didn't like them…there had to be a reason right? Narissa though politely said, "No thanks you guys I have plans already."

Aaron smiled at Narissa then looked back to Caleb and replied, "Alright catch you on Monday Narissa." Aaron and Kara turned around and walked back in the direction in which they came from.

Caleb turned to his sister, and everyone thought a fight was about to break out..what a way to start the weekend. Sarah pressed her lips together and then Caleb said, "So everyone go pack and we can meet at my house in an hour sound good?"

Kate mumbled. "I guess so." A smile appeared on everyone's face after hearing Kate's answer.

Reid stated, "Buck up Kate maybe we'll even get to catch Tyler's invisible man."

Tyler pushed Reid hard and exclaimed, "Enough with that." Everyone broke into laughter as they started walking for the parking lot. Caleb looked out of the corner of his eye at his sister and wondered what was going on with his sister and the enemy. He would find out that soon enough though.

**((AN: Please forgive me for my absence hope you all are still around because all my stories are coming back around. Love you all.))**


End file.
